Angry Cinderella
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: This is Cinderella- the violent version.I would have to become "the perfect daughter". Can I shoot her please? NO? Damn. Oh no probably shouldnt have said that, im doomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

Hello I have a question? Do you know cinderella? If you do keep reading and if you don't leave now.

This is Cinderella- the violent version.

So my name is Rachel Roth but I swear to Azar if you call me that I will make you bleed out of your eyes, hog tie you, and then put you in an angry fire ant hole and laugh as they eat you alive.

Moving on...I like to be called Raven. My story is like cinderella except its very twisted.

Yes my mother did die as a child but my father is a bastard. Instead of trying to find me a new mother he blamed me and shipped me off to my aunts with her twin daughters Kori and kitten.

Yeah yeah feel sorry for me all you want, i hate him too. I was told that the only way I would get any of my inheritance I would have to become "the perfect daughter" total bullshit, he just likes to torcher me. When I refused he threatened to send me off to alaska..bastard.

I hate the cold and he knows it. So here were my choices:

1. Alaska cold as shit and I live with a fucking polar bear in a giant ass ice-cube  
2. I live with my annoying ass cousins and go to a rich school

Sadly I picked the rich school, sorry polar bears. Anyway he didn't tell me until i got there that I would have to stay with my cousins. They also got to decide what I would wear, make up (shudder), my hairstyle, and damn that evil bastard I have to be a cheerleader.

My cousin kori actually wasnt so bad but particularly annoying because of her never-ending questions. her sister on the other hand I could swear was a demon under all that blonde hair.

All you ever heard from her was bitch, bitch, bitch! My make up isn't perfect I need better, there's a spot on my shirt I want a new one, I never get anything I want I hate you all!

Can I shoot her please? NO? Damn. Here I am at my cousins being poked and prodded by the most annoying duo ever! Here they go again.

'Kori! that's not how her hair should look, not you have to start over!'

'Kitten it looks wonderful leave it be!'

'You know this is why richard loves **me** i always look perfect and your second rate!'

'He does not love you, he is **my** boyfriend!'

'I know it's so sad, you have brainwashed him!'

My ears are bleeding. I scurry away quietly down the hall and into my room. How in the hell did an argument about my hair end up on the boy they're always fighting over?

Sighing I spent nearly an hour trying to get my hair back to normal before the pounding started, they must be fighting again.

'You bitch you stained my shirt!'

'Klorbag! You are trying to steal my boyfriend from me.'

I snorted. Yeah dad send me to live with the crazy banshees they'll teach me how to be perfect in no time.

I walked over to my bed to see the outfit they had layed out for me, some frilly ugly ass dress, of course.

I grinned to myself as I grabbed the scissors.

I held up the finished item a little while later and nodded, itll do. Its way better now. I layed it on my desk and changed for bed.

Well one things for sure, tomorrow will be hell. I sighed. Oh well might as well get used to it, it's not like things can get worse right?

Oh no probably shouldnt have said that, im doomed.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

Day 1 in hell..

I pulled on my dress it was blue with black trim (I spray painted it) and fell to about my mid-thigh. I had cut ist do that it was a sleeveless and added a necklace to match. Also just to shut up the fashion police I had curled the ends of my hair and it fell nicely(if I do say so myself) over my shoulders.

The rich bitches made me get in a strech limo to ride to school, attracted attention immediately. Damn them, damn my purple hair and eyes, stop staring at me before I cut out your eyes!

I stepped out of the PINK strech limo. Really pink? Was that nessicary? That's mean even for my dad.

Following kitten bitching about how I ruined the dress and a happily chattering kori about how beautiful I looked I made it to the office to get my schedule.

I finally got away from them to find my first class and got lost, perfect. Some guy stopped me.

'Hey you lost new girl?'

I looked up to see a boy with black hair and sun glasses over his eyes. Fucking Vampire freak.

'Who's asking?'

'Richard Grayson at your service.'

He grinned and I scowled before I rolled my eyes.

'Room 203?'

'That's this way follow me.'

I growled to myself. This guys too cocky.

When we reached the room.

'My rooms two doors over if you get lost again ...?'

'Raven'

He smiled at me.

'Alright bye Raven.'

Then he waved and walked off. Definitely a vampire no high school boy is that polite.

I turned heel and walked into the classroom, the teacher wasnt there yet so almost no one was in there seats. I took a seat in the corner by the window and turned to stare at the sky.

'Well arent you a pretty little thing?'

I turned to see a boy leaning on my desk and blinked, momentarily reminded of the makeup on my face when a sparkle got stuck in my perferal. Damn sparkle.

I glared at him and didn't dignify that with a response.

'Ooh feisty i like it' He waggled his eyebrows at me and puckered his lips in a fake kiss to try to look attractive. If you ask me I think it made him look constipated.

'Go bother someone else you worthless piece of meat before I throw you across the room.'

He grinned. 'You just keep getting hotter and hotter.'

He winked. I give him about 4 seconds before I grab him by his collar, slam him into the desk, and throw him through the window to my left.

4...

'So how bout we go out some time?'

3...

He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it, my eye started twitching.

2...

'We could have some fun in my truck if you want?'

1...

'Ill even let you pick top or bottom'

0!

A split second before I started clawing his eyes out he was pulled away from me.

'Adonis you dick, leave her alone! Not everyone wants to be in your pants, in fact I don't think anyone does!'

I raised an eyebrow at the boy defending me in front of my desk. He had shaggy blonde hair and looked almost too skinny but had well-defined muscle. I shook my head at the scene and rubbed the hand "Adinos" had kissed throughly with germ ex until it turned red. Sick, jock germs. I tuned into the conversation again.

'She wanted it, I know she did besides she's a whore anyway being related to kitten.'

I rolled my eyes and put an elbow on the table to lean on and look out the window again, it takes a lot to insult me it would have to be something like...

'Ill bet her mother was a whore too just like her.'

..That. I stood up so fast my chair scraped the floor loudly, everyone was silent. The couple of steps to him were a blur and suddenly I wan in front of him with the blond boy somewhere behind me.

I glared daggers at him.'..Say it again. I dare you to say it again.'

He took a step back clearly surprised but tried to cover it up and look cool.

He crossed his arms and smirked. 'Ill bet your mother was a whore just like you.'

I glared at him a moment longer before I gave him a sickeningly sweet grin. 'Bad move'

Then i punched him in the face. He stumbled a few feet back and then swung back at me.

Idiot can't even aim, I ducked and gave him an upper cut. On the ground I kicked him a few times before I was pulled away by someone. Looking back I saw the blonde boy, huh apparently he had blue eyes.

I glared at him for touching me and shrugged hum off before walking back to my seat and leaving Adonis on the floor moaning in pain. Just then the teacher walked in and saw him.

'Adonis wont you ever learn? Someone take him to the nurse!.'

Two boys hopped up and dragged him out of the room. She cleared her throat and glared at the class.

'Alright who did that?'

Several people pointed to me and I looked at her while resting my head in my palm.

She raised an eyebrow. 'Rachel Roth?Are you the new student?'

I glared at her. 'Raven.'

'Right raven fighting in school isn't allowed but your new and ill let that one slide.'

I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window.

The blonde boy sat beside me at some point but other than that nothing happened at all. My other classes? Boring as shit.

Now it was time for cheer leading..yay me. Apparently im already on the team but they wanted to see what i could do. I changed into the skimpy outfit I was given and walked to the team "Captain" , ironically enough it was kitten. Fucking irony.

'Hello Raven what can you do anyway?'

'What do I have to do?' I glared at her.

She smirked. 'How about a standing back flip?'

I shrugged and did it perfectly.

She scowled. 'Back handspring.'

I did it.

'Bend your leg straight up'

Did that too.

'Now bend it backwards.

Easy. She looked frustrated and I gave her a smug look.

'Can you be a flyer?'

'I would need a partner to find that out now wouldn't I?'

She glared and a voice sounded behind me. 'Ill be her partner.'

I turned to see the blonde boy dressed in a copy of the uniform except with pants, he was a cheerleader? Haha, a boy cheerleader, that's new for me.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned at me. 'What do you say kitten?

She sighed. 'Sure why not.'

I turned to him. 'And what makes you think I trust you to throw me into the air?'

'Have I done anything to make you think otherwise.'

I glared at him. 'Just this once.'

He nodded and then got in place. I walked a ways away and stretched my arms over my head and rolled my shoulders. At the silent GO! I took off towards him. I did a few handsprings and reached him. His hand pressed into my back and he flipped me up. I landed standing on his hands above his head.

I did a little cheerleading pose and he threw me into the air to spin a few times and land on one foot still on his hands in the air and I bent it straight up.

He threw me again and I spun a few times before he caught me bridal style and set me down. I actually smiled.

'Good catch, your stronger than you look.'

He grinned. 'Thanks, and your awesome'

I turned around to see kitten staring at us with her mouth open and chuckled lightly. Kori ran over and picked me up as she spun around.

'That was amazing Raven!'

'That's nice kori put me down!'

She put me down and gave me a sheepish grin. 'Sorry I got so excited.'

I shook my head at her. 'Its alright, just don't do it again.'

She nodded.

'Hey Kori!'

Her face lit up as she ran past me and into the arms of the boy from this morning. He was carrying his football gear and dropped it to spin her around.

'Richard!'

He put her down and laughed.

I raised an eyebrow. 'So that's the famous richard?'

The blonde boy beside me laughed. 'Yeah Raven that's him.'

I turned to give him a strange look. 'If you don't tell me your name im just going to start calling you Blondie.'

He laughed again. 'Names Garfield, but call me Gar.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Garfield? Like the cat?'

He flinched. 'Yeah like the cat'

Kori dragged richard over.

'Raven I would like you to meet-'

'Richard' I nodded at him.

'Raven.' He nodded back.

'Oh you have met?'

I nodded.

'RICHIE-POO!'

Kitten tackled him to the ground.

'What the? Kitten get off me!'

'Sister let go of my boyfriend immediately!'

'No! He's mine!'

'I am NOT yours!'

I shook my head and slowly backed away. Once a good distance away I laid down on the grass. A few minutes Garfield appeared beside me again.

'Are you following me?'

He shrugged. 'Sure why not. I just wanted to get away from them.

After a few minutes of peace a voice broke the calm.

'Yo! Gar who's your friend.'

We both sat up to see a african american boy with a bag of foot ball gear beside him.

'Hey Vic! This is Raven she's kori and kittens cousin.'

He held his hand out and I shook it. 'Pleased to meet ya little lady'

I smirked at him. 'Dont let my size fool you, i can put up a pretty good fight.'

He grinned. 'Oh yeah you're the girl gar told me he had to pull off Adonis'

I nodded. 'He was a pig.'

'You got that right'

'Raven!'

I turned to see kori coming towards me and stood up.

'Richard is taking kitten and I home, do you want to join or do you want me to call the driver?'

I glanced over at kitten trying to kiss richard and groaned.

'Id rather walk kori'

'Ill take you home if you need a ride.'

I turned to look at gar.

'You volunteer for everything don't you?'

He grinned.

'Alright Raven i shall see you at home later on then'

'Yeah i guess so.'

I turned and she had run back to tackle her sister off her boyfriend. I shook my head and turned to gar.

'I have to get out of this ugly ass costume then im ready to go'

He nodded and Vic laughed. 'See man even she thinks its ugly!'

He rolled his eyes and headed towards the boys dressing room. 'Blah blah blah just because I don't like football'

I chuckled lightly and headed to the girls changing room after saying goodbye to Vic.

Maybe this wouldn't all be hell...wiat a minute. What am I thinking?

Whats happening to me?...

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

Day 2…In uh strange Hell…

I woke up this morning listening to Kitten and Kori actually getting along and complementing each other….I think they were replaced by robots, or…. They might try to kill me.

I flung from the bed and into my closet throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans, converse, a blue tank top, and an over the shoulder black t-shirt. I paused to pull my hair up in a ponytail because I didn't want to deal with it and snuck out of my room.

The problem with that though was that to get out of the house I have to pass their rooms…fuck they were in Kori's room, right beside the stairs... I swung my near empty bag over my shoulder and began to inch slowly down the hall.

What the hell this is like a bad horror movie; take a deep breath, take a step, pause, repeat. All I need now is for Freddy Kruger? Is that his name? I don't know. The dumb ass with the claw fingers, they should've named him cat man. Give him a pair of ears and a tail and he'll be everybody's **PET** in prison.

I couldn't help myself, at the thought of cat man being chased by pedophiles I snickered.

'Oh I think cousin raven is up sister, let us go help her get ready for the wondrous school!'

I let out a sound like an eep and dashed as fast as I could down the stairs. Shit don't let her see me, don't let her see me!

After I ducked out the front door I set off in a sprint across the half a mile lawn, no joke, half a fucking mile. Damn rich people and their need to waste money, stupid giant mansion.

By the time I got to the gate I was tired but not out of breath, thank god for gymnastics classes, one of the few things I benefitted from my father's wealth.

'Cousin Raven!'

No fucking way. I turned slowly to see Kori running in my direction with something pink and frilly in her arms. What does she think I'm her doll to dress up or something?!

Gotta run! Gotta hide!

I actually climbed the fence and then landed up the street in a crouch before running again. I knew my way to the school and I wasn't about to slow down and wait for the **PINK** limo that was sure to make an appearance.

Running a sidewalk in a busy town is hard to do, especially at 7am so yea I was having trouble.

Suddenly a truck pulled up beside me keeping up with my pace, the window rolled down, it was Vic.

'Need a ride there little lady?'

'Hell yes!'

I dove in the window; yea I did it, I'm skinny get over it.

'Wow what's your poison?'

I hate that line but I ignored it and threw on my seat belt.

'Kori and kitten were getting along and then Kori tried to put me in something pink'

'Ohh bad morning' He sped up a bit.

Sure as shit a few minutes later the pink limo appeared and was gaining fast.

'Shit!' I unbuckled, reached down, and threw the blanket in the floor board over me for cover.

'I'm not here!'

Not a second later…

'Hello friend Victor!'

'Uh hi Kori, kitten morning.'

'Oh wondrous morning! Sister and I have agreed not to fight between another for boyfriend robin but to "let the best bitch win" whatever that may mean'

He paused. 'Sure, have fun with that.'

'We will dear friend! However have you seen cousin Raven this morning?'

'Little Lady? Nah I haven't seen her, I'll tell her you asked if I see her though Kori'

'Thank you friend, I must go now sister wants to discuss the "terms" of our agreement. See you at the school!'

'Bye Kori.'

After several minutes of silence I heard Vic's voice.

'Alright little Lady were at school, you better make a run for it if you don't wanna get spotted by your stalkers'

I poked my head out and smiled at him. 'Thanks Vic, gotta run.'

I was at first period in under a few minutes, Gar was already in his seat to the right of mine staring out the window and silent.

What the hell am I in the twilight zone?! Yesterday when he took me home he wouldn't be quiet for more than a few second, it was almost like it was physically impossible for him to keep his mouth shut, and now he was silent?

I wonder if the girl with pink hair traded him out for a life-sized dummy, I saw her playing with a voodoo doll of some boy with red hair yesterday in 5th period.

I sat down and poked him in the arm a few times.

'Hello earths to Gar come back from Mars.'

He blinked several times before looking at me. 'Oh hey Raven, when did you get here?'

'A few minutes ago, is your brain in slow motion? Is there a button I can push to make it go back to normal? You're creeping **ME** out, and that's saying something.'

I poked him in the forehead and he chuckled.

'I'm just thinking.'

'don't hurt yourself, I don't think a bandage will work on a broken brain or torn nerves'

He laughed again. 'Your awfully jumpy today, what's up?'

I shuddered. 'You don't wanna know'

'Oh I wanna know' Someone else's voice thundered above me and I looked up.

Adonis. Adonis with bandages around his ribs. Adonis with half his head shaved…Adinos with an eye patch.

He looked like a pissed off pirate with issues and the moment I pictured him with a wooden leg and waving a flag with skulls and crossbones I started laughing.

He picked me up from my seat by a handful of my shirt and the room grew silent minus my laughing and the sudden screech of chair legs on the floor to my right.

'What's so funny bitch?!'

I opened my eyes to answer but my laughter started over. 'Nothing Captain Hook'

He must've gotten mad at me because suddenly I was flying, I heard a glass shatter and then nothing. I came too in the nurse's office with a throbbing headache and went to sit up only to find that I had cuts all over my arms.

What the hell? Gar walked into the room then and answered my unasked question.

'Adonis threw you out the window for laughing, you landed in the tree beside it but you hit your head pretty hard'

I chuckled lightly at the memory of his face. 'It was worth it'

He nodded. 'How you feeling?'

'Hell of a headache'

'I'll go get you some medicine'

Then he left.

'He didn't tell you the whole story'

I turned toward the voice and there was the pink haired girl with the voodoo doll and raised an eyebrow at her. She stuck her hand out for a shake and I took it.

'My names Jinx'

I nodded and let go of her hand. 'Raven. So what really happened?'

'Well when Adonis picked you up Gar stood up so fast I thought he gave himself whiplash and he had a super angry look on his face. The moment Adonis threw you he jumped into the tree and pulled you inside the room again, you were bleeding and out cold, I guess that's what set him off. Next thing anybody knew Gar strode over to Adonis and punched him in the temple, big guy was out like a light.'

'Really? Well then why are you in here?'

'Oh I helped get the glass out of your arms and your back but to do that we had to take off your shirt so I shoved Gar out and bandaged you up with him protesting from the other side of the door'

Just then Gar strode in with pills in one hand and a cup of water in the other. 'The nurse said if you feel better you need to go home and rest.'

I took the pills and water gratefully. 'Well so much for school'

He smiled at my reaction. 'Yeah I guess so'

'I guess I'm walking then.'

I got of the bed to see Gar now scowling at me. 'You're not walking anywhere, I'm going to take you home'

I shrugged. 'Better than the Limo'

Jinx laughed and I smiled at her for lifting the tension. I gestured to Gar.

'Well come on if your taking me let's go.'

He hurried to keep up as I strolled out to the schools parking lot after saying goodbye to jinx.

We got in his car, a neon, my favorite and we were off.

I sighed on the way and leaned my chair back slightly listing to the music on the radio; before I knew it Gar was shaking me carefully awake.

'Raven, wake up'

'I'm up; I'm up thanks for the ride…uh where are we?'

We were parked in front of a quaint little two-story house.

He got out of the car and opened my door. 'My house.'

'Why are we here?'

He shut my door for me after I got out and locked the car before looking through his keys for the one to his house.

'The nurse said someone has to keep an eye on you and I don't feel like going back to school. Besides do you really want me to take you to Kori's house where a butler can take care of you? Or call the Twins for that matter?'

I shuddered at the thought of the twins trying to "take care of me" and pictured my own death.

'Okay!' I said. 'Your house it is!'

He laughed and opened his front door. He had the ,dare I admit the word without possibly scaring myself forever, **CUTTEST** body-guard **EVER**!

'Bark Bark Bark!'

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
